


flo(w)

by plovers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, i use the japanese names for characters and cities, mention of satosere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plovers/pseuds/plovers
Summary: The first real friend you ever made was made sitting atop a Lugia’s back.The first, the last, the only.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	flo(w)

**Author's Note:**

> key:  
> Nibi City - Pewter City  
> Hanada City - Cerulean City  
> Tokiwa City - Viridian City
> 
> Hello my name is Glitch or Nat. You ever just not know much about them but you love them anyway? yeah anyway stan satogou, I haven't written for Pokemon in a WHILE so hopefully this can get me back into writing for them

**_i. first_ **

The first real friend you ever made was made sitting atop a Lugia’s back and studying its fins before diving head first into the ocean. Literally. He had his little Pikachu on his shoulder and held his breath silly underwater.

“Huh? Aren’t we already friends?” Your face heated up and you blushed because  _ wow, this is how friendship is made. _ You learn that friendship is made, not offered, and you felt so stupid and grateful at the same time. Someone like him, Satoshi, who probably made friends everywhere he went, people and Pokemon following in his footsteps before standing next to him. 

You think this is what drives him, the warmth and strength of his friends. He talks about the Nibi City and Hanada City gym leaders, the first traveling companions he had. Two coordinators from different regions, one of whom is the daughter of another gym leader. More gym leaders, a girl from a village, his classmates from Alola.

A girl who kissed him on the lips before she left, as fast and steady as the wind.

Funnily enough, Satoshi doesn’t seem to forget this. He merely sees it as a fond memory, one of thousands. He knows it’s a little more special than others, but he says this when you ask why he doesn’t go to her:

“We have different dreams! Serena will always be someone close to me, but we aren’t looking for the same things now.”

You bite the straw of your milk carton all the same.

✴✴✴

**_ii. last_ **

The last time you see him before he leaves is at the airport in Tokiwa City. He’s bright-eyed here and shines as brightly as a million suns.

You, just a speckle of that light. You, just a constellation, a small part of the infinity he has created.

You think about what he said about that girl, Serena. That this isn’t goodbye, merely a “see you later”. That you’re not drifting apart; your dreams will just take you to different places. Your dreams are taking you to Sinnoh, to see all the new Pokemon you never got to meet in Galar. He’s going somewhere else, far away.

Pikachu stays on your shoulder until he has to go, nuzzles his cheek against yours. You pet him and coo at him until you both reach the terminal.

Satoshi turns around, sunset colors painting hues of orange and pink behind him. It illuminates his face and he feels so bright, so so  _ bright. _

He does not weep, does not frown. He grins all wide and toothy before saying, “Gou! We’ll meet again, soon! We’ll battle again one day!” His eyes crinkle in the corners, and he holds out his fist.

Unlike him, you nearly weep, but you manage a watery smile and hold out your fist back, bumping it against his.

He holds out his arms and you run into them, bury your face into his shoulder. You don’t want to tell him that you’ll miss him, you don’t want to end this journey on a bittersweet note, on a sour tune that’s just a little too high pitched for your liking.

You see his plane taking off and realize that you never told him you loved him.

The last time you saw him that day, it ended bittersweet for you, anyway.

✴✴✴

**_iii. only_ **

Your only love is a boy with a giant, bleeding heart and dreams to match that. Your only love is a boy with something giant in every part of him, something that always reaches the ends of the universe no matter what shrinks. And you think love is what keeps him going, that there are all different kinds of love and he somehow manages to fit every kind in that great, big heart of his.

Some people bleed red. Satoshi bleeds white gold, the kind that dots the universe, the kind that only comes in spades, or in movies.

✴✴✴

**_(winner)_ **

He wins many Pokemon Leagues before coming home. He tells you he missed you, and you can’t help but say you missed him back, too.

He hugs you once more, and maybe, more than one person is a winner here.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/glitchedbirds)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/plovers)


End file.
